


Losts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Losts

They are each others light.

Are lost without each other in the darkness.

They are only what the other has.

They are always together.

Never alone.


End file.
